tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Search for a Star- Season 1
ACTOR??? SEASON ONE CHARACTERS???? NOO!!!!!!!!!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 20:02, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe change the name a little more. TDI19 will most likely delete this. I'd suggest "Total Drama Oscar's" --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 20:03, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Uhh, it's called actor because I coulden't think of a "model" name for a boy... 2-D!!Text me! 20:04, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ... Redirection? Fine with me ^.^ 2-D!!Text me! 20:04, 16 May 2009 (UTC) DONE :D 2-D!!Text me! 20:05, 16 May 2009 (UTC) The male version of model is male model, and I wanna use custom characters and give them makeovers.--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 20:07, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Cycle one might be pushing it, idk. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 20:07, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Nah... that'll be cycle 2! 2-D!!Text me! 20:08, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Uhh... what else am I supposed to replace Cycle 1 with? 2-D!!Text me! 20:08, 16 May 2009 (UTC) COME ON!!! Nalyd, you're IN CHARGE of TDI19 you can tell him to let him keep this and as a makeover thingie!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 20:09, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Season One. Whatever, keep it. If TDI19 has an issue with it we might have to discuss changing it. You never OFFICIALLY got permission from him. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 20:12, 16 May 2009 (UTC) PEOPLE! I am letting a male model/female model for cycle 3!!! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:12, 16 May 2009 (UTC) This is fine, BTW. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:12, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but cycle three won't be for a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time, dude!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 20:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC) 1. Zekey, Nalyd may kinda "own" TDI19, but TDI19 owns the idea. and 2. THANK YOU TDI19! I just gotta wait for peeps ta join! :) 2-D!!Text me! 20:14, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Could you start Cycle Three auditions now, TDI19?--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 20:15, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Owned?? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:15, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Soon... [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:16, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Wait? What is this supposed to be anyway? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:16, 16 May 2009 (UTC) A model camp for boys... 2-D!!Text me! 20:19, 16 May 2009 (UTC) It is? YAY! so it's not for actors!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 20:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Uhhhhh.... I don't get the name though. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Wait, custom too?--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 20:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Where they have like movie themed challenges so they like, know what to wear in certain type of movies! Example: If I asked the contestants to do a recolor/redo to fit the... Scary theme movie, they would most likely change them into Vampires, Monsters, Jason or Freddy... etc. 2-D!!Text me! 20:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I don't know.... it is very similar to Total Drama Actor as well. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:22, 16 May 2009 (UTC) But can we use custom characters????--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 20:22, 16 May 2009 (UTC) TDI19, ya gonna join? If not you can replace Drew and get the assistant host spot... 2-D!!Text me! 20:29, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Sure! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:29, 16 May 2009 (UTC) To which one? 2-D!!Text me! 20:31, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ..... I would not mind assistant hosting.... :) [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:31, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Ya gonna use Tyra? (Lets go to the Search for A Star talk page and resume this there) 2-D!!Text me! 20:33, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Sure. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:36, 16 May 2009 (UTC) How many people can we be?--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 21:12, 16 May 2009 (UTC) The boys get to be modeled this time. Sweet.--Owester Come talk! 18:57, 17 May 2009 (UTC) 2 more people = 1 more user! 2-D!!Text me! 19:26, 17 May 2009 (UTC) PS: I know I didn't involve Tyler, as I felt I didn't want him in it. 2-D!!Text me! 19:26, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I'm going to laugh at whoever gets stuck with Cody and Harold. Lolz! SprinklemistSpeak 19:28, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Cody isn't so bad, Harold though... BAHAHAHHA!!! Cody is taken so just one more user to get Harold. 2-D!!Text me! 19:29, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Yay we can start W00TZ! 2-D!!Text me! 19:30, 17 May 2009 (UTC) *Hopes he did something right for once* 2-D!!Text me! 19:33, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Can we give them makeovers now, or later... Are their makeovers?! SprinklemistSpeak 19:34, 17 May 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? 2-D!!Text me! 19:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Oh oh oh, yes I get it! Well, think, if you were in a tropical scene what would you think would fit what your boy is wearing? Maybe a couple scar's? Holding a sword? 2-D!!Text me! 19:36, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I mean drawing them with a different hairstyle, too. SprinklemistSpeak 19:37, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Go ahead! Just dont go so wacko I don't even know if it's Trent or some hobo ^^ 2-D!!Text me! 19:37, 17 May 2009 (UTC) The faces will be the same. I want my guys to look more model-like, though. They'll be recognizable, trust me. SprinklemistSpeak 19:40, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Can't wait to see what you guys come with ! 2-D!!Text me! 19:40, 17 May 2009 (UTC) *Is impatient* What's takin you guys so long? (JK) 2-D!!Text me! 19:42, 17 May 2009 (UTC) PS: Does anyone know a time they will have their picture in? lol! It might be a few days... Maybe tonight? Well, at least one of them. SprinklemistSpeak 19:44, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Is Trent's makeover alright? SprinklemistSpeak 20:59, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I just want to make this clear is that this camp is to find the best poster boy for a movie. That is my opinion! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:05, 17 May 2009 (UTC) *Shrugs* I just wanted to see photo's... 2-D!!Text me! 21:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Ok (although mine could totally be a poster cover... I think.). SprinklemistSpeak 21:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Yea, we can call the movie Shipwreck or something... Next challenge will be to make a poster cover, with all the info on it and everything, I just gotta pick a theme for the poster first... 2-D!!Text me! 21:12, 17 May 2009 (UTC) lolz! You just wanted to see photos! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:21, 17 May 2009 (UTC) And I just want to make pictures!!! SprinklemistSpeak 21:28, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Should I change my picture to a poster? It wouldn't take much effort. SprinklemistSpeak 04:16, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Nah, that's the next one. 2-D!!Text me! 11:50, 18 May 2009 (UTC)